A Sunday Afternoon
by MaraudeursFan
Summary: Bientôt, elle le saurait, James s'était décidé. Cependant, peut-être n'était-ce pas le lieu approprié ...


Toute cette histoire a été écrite par moi, mais tous les lieux et personnages (sauf une, mais bon … XD) appartiennent à J-K Rowling

**Toute cette histoire a été écrite par moi, mais tous les lieux et personnages (sauf une, mais bon … XD) appartiennent à J-K Rowling. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop durant cette lecture.**

**Lily ******

**A Rainy Sunday Afternoon**

**Un mois. Il ne restait qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année. A cette pensée, une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuque de James. Il accéléra le pas dans le couloir sombre, presque triste. Il avait toujours aimé se promener dans Poudlard, dans ses couloirs sinueux où l'esprit se perd. Cependant, cette fois il était seul et se dirigeait vers un endroit où durant toute sa scolarité il ne s'était rendu que deux fois. Peut-être trois.**

**Ses chaussures noires de chez Turner étaient pleines d'eau et la semelle couinait. L'ambiance était étrange cette après-midi. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes durant la nuit et depuis l'eau ne s'était pas arrêtée. **

**James savait qu'elle serait là. Avec l'approche des Aspics, elle y était même lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas.**

**Enfin arrivé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, par anxiété. Tout de suite, il la retira, remarquant avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas lavé sa tignasse. Il secoua la tête et souffla un grand coup. En poussant la grande porte, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour : cette porte était faite d'un bois provenant de France. Car oui maintenant ils se parlaient.**

**L'éclairage de la salle l'éblouit. Quelle idée, ses grands chandeliers après la traversée d'un couloir sans lumière. Il était sûr que l'idée venait de Mlle Pince, cette vieille bique. Le plafond était très haut, tout comme les étagères dont la pièce était tapissée. La bibliothèque.**

**James déglutit douloureusement et cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière. Remarquant les tremblements de sa main gauche, il décida de se bouger. Il marcha vers le centre de la pièce, où se trouvaient quelques tables pour travailler. Ses sens en alerte, il ne voyait plus que la couleur verte, comme ses yeux. **

**Les yeux exorbités, il tenta de la trouver. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour un dimanche après-midi, mais l'esprit embrumé de James ne lui permettait pas de la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil. Et pour cause, elle n'était pas là. Sa tension chutant d'un coup, il s'assit sur la première chaise venue.**

**En face de lui, une fille de 5****ème**** année le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle n'en croyait pas sa chance ou parce que James Potter était dans la bibliothèque. Il décida de l'ignorer et regarda plutôt le livre qu'elle lisait. La couverture représentait un citronnier. Il haussa un sourcil et sursauta d'un coup en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.**

**Pris de panique, il alla se cacher derrière le rayon histoire et prit un livre au hasard pour cacher son visage. Il regarda discrètement de l'autre côté de l'étagère pour observer qui venait de rentrer. Il trébucha en la reconnaissant, c'était elle. Par chance, il était tombé du bon côté du rayon et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, James était sûr qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans son thorax, comme si ce dernier avait du le couteau du Sorcier au cœur poilu. **

**Son livre tombé à ses côtés, il le ramassa et décida de contourner l'étagère pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Au rayon botanique, il avait une pleine vue sur elle, entre l'encyclopédie des plantes de Chine et l'essai de Raymond Duffar traitant des effets du ****Bubobulb sur les créatures magiques, notamment les Billywig.**

**Elle s'était assise exactement à a place où il s'était écroulé. La fille au livre avec un citronnier fronça des sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. James ne voulait pas l'approcher maintenant, il attendait le moment opportun. Il avait décidé de lui avouer sa flamme aujourd'hui et n'était visiblement pas préparé. Il recula lentement et se cogna contre une échelle. Le bruit tonitruant que produisit celle-ci en tombant au sol lui fit échapper un petit cri qu'il se maudit immédiatement d'avoir émis. Il se releva immédiatement et regarda entre les livres pour voir si elle avait réagit. Il repoussa un petit cri en voyant qu'elle n'était plus là. **

**« James ça va tu t'es pas fait mal en tombant ? »**

**Lily était derrière lui et James repoussa un cri plus aigu, et plus fort. Ses muscles se tendirent tous d'un coup sec et son visage se crispa.**

**La dernière chose que put dire James avant de tomber dans les pommes fut :**

**« Lily…Je te citronnier… Belle ****Bubobulb... »**


End file.
